


Феофано

by bene_gesserit (irulenn)



Series: WTF Hotels 2019 [2]
Category: Byzantine Empire RPF
Genre: F/M, Historical References, WTF Hotels 2019, winter fandom battle 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit
Relationships: Theophano/Romanos II
Series: WTF Hotels 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785598





	Феофано

Ставридиадис, старый смотритель постоялого двора на северном выезде из Константинополя, ранним утром гасил масляные лампы в трапезной. Скоро должно было светать, с улицы уже доносились шаги и шарканье тех, кто раньше всех собирался на работы: прачки, поденщики, уборщики дворов и разносчики воды.

Дешевое масло в лампах быстро выгорало, чадило, но эта вонь неспособна была перебить миазмы празднества, которое только что успело завершиться. Опрокинутые блюда, разбросанные остатки пищи, в том числе и исторгнутые ненасытными обратно. Однако помосты и столы были целы, на то они и сделаны: стоять насмерть в обеденной комнате грязного трактира вблизи северного гарнизона Константинополя.

В одном из темных углов, на низком помосте, лежал головой на коленях одной из девок, приглашенных «украсить» празднество, последний из ночных гуляк, видно, задремавших от выпитого и съеденного. Молодая женщина, обнаженная до пояса, казалось, тоже спала, откинувшись к стене.

— Анастасо! — окликнул её Ставридиадис, едва вспомнив, как она себя назвала вчера днем, когда вошла в компании еще четверых женщин одного с ней занятия.

Та даже не пошевелилась, и если бы не быстрый взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц, старик бы подумал, что и она уснула.

— Кто этот человек? Почему его друзья его оставили здесь? С тобой?

— Он так повелел.

Повелел? Должно быть, это вельможа при дворе какого-нибудь провинциального архонта. Добрался до столицы и тут же спустил все золото на выпивку и кабацких шлюх. Охваченный любопытством разглядеть спящего, Ставридиадис шагнул ближе, но девица вытянула вперед руку, предостерегая.

Однако он и сам уже увидел край роскошных одежд, скрытых под верхней, невзрачной хламидой. С удивлением он уставился на Анастасо, смирно сидевшую под угасшей лампой.

— И тебе повелел, стало быть.

Анастасо ехидно скривилась, намеренная дать ответ так, как говорят на улочках Константинопольской гавани, однако спавший пьяница пошевелился, повернулся, и в тусклых рассветных сумерках Ставридиадис разглядел лицо, много раз виденное им на звонких солидах.

— Ну что, видишь, кого твоя старая сандалия привечает? — сердитым шепотом уточнила через некоторое время Анастасо.  
Ставридиадис поёжился и отступил, в ужасе Анастасо вновь опустила голову на грудь, прикрывая глаза.

Солнце полностью взошло через три четверти часа. Когда Ставридиадис вновь вошел в трапезную, то ни высокородного гостя, ни Анастасо там не было: на столе лежало 6 золотых, что вполне покрывало все выпитое и съеденное, а также понесенный хозяином урон.

— Кто был этот постоялец? — обратился Ставридиадис к своему приказчику, явившемуся на работу вместе с пекаркой.  
— Не могу знать. Он сразу заплатил вперед. На много дней вперёд. А сегодня уже уехал.

— Куда направлялся?

— В северный гарнизон.

— А где девки? Уже разошлись?

Шум шагов отвлек Ставридиадиса от разговора, позади двора почтенная Ставридиадина, его жена и хозяйка его кухни, несла в руках сосуд с водой и скромную накидку.

Смерив мужа обеспокоенным взглядом, она грузно шагнула в пристройку, где держали масло и продукты, и опустила за собой полог. Ставридиадис, вознамерившийся сунуться следом, был остановлен протестующими криками. По голосу он узнал Анастасо.

Через минуту из-под матерчатого полога появились его жена и сама Анастасо, укутанная в накидку, которую Ставридиадина принесла с собой.

— Проводи её вон, — попросила мужа хозяйка гостиницы.

Анастасо, с измятым, тусклым без косметики лицом, недобро взглянула на Ставридиадиса. Тот перекрестился, мелко, боясь сглаза, — уж больно тёмными и запавшими были глаза блудницы.

— Иди с богом.

Много после того, как нетвердой поступью молодая женщина исчезла в сплетении константинопольских кварталов в направлении Ипподрома, Ставридиадина суеверно прикрепила ветку мирта на ворота своего постоялого двора, как знак того, что хозяева молят Судьбу отвести от них несчастье.

Судьба не будет благосклонна: дочь трактирщика взойдёт на престол, и будет царство её таковым, что ромейские земли проклянут императрицу.


End file.
